


Untitled

by dersecest



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/dersecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds an guest in his bed after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Clint stumbled into his temporary room at SHIELD and stripped his shirt in the dark. He was exhausted; the mission he was sent out on took longer then he expected. He unbuttoned his pants, pushing them off and stepping out of them. He would put his clothes away in the morning. He collapsed onto his bed, landing on top of another body. He scrambled to get off of the bed, worried who was hiding in his bed.

That body let out a womanly shout. The covers were ripped back to reveal Natasha glaring up at him. She snapped, "Barton, what the hell?"

"I could ask you the same question," Clint retorted. He stood beside the bed, staring down.

Natasha sat up, the covers pooling at his thighs. She was clad in a tank top and skin tight shorts. "My bed was taken for the night so I took yours. I didn't expect you to actually come back."

Clint sat beside her, "Well I came back. Now go find another bed to steal, I want to sleep." He knew she wouldn't leave that easily but it was worth a shot.

Natasha laid down again, her back to Clint as she pulled the covers over her.

Clint groaned softly, "Fine, make some room."

Natasha's green eyes glinted over the soft curve of her shoulder before she wiggled closer towards the wall that the bed pressed up against.

Clint slipped under the covers, facing the other way. They kept a few inches in between each other as they settled. An hour passed and neither slept; they were both too focused on the other. Clint turned to face Natasha’s back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest.

She hissed, “What are you doing?”

“Shh, go to sleep.”

She squirmed some more, “Barton, let me go.”

Clint tightened his grip on her, burying his nose in the shock of red hair, “No, not until you go to sleep.” She could escape the grip, he didn’t know why she didn’t.

Natasha turned around, their faces now centimeters apart. Their eyes met before she tucked her head under Clint’s chin, curling up against him and using his arm as a cushion for her head. She closed her eyes. “Good night, Clint.”

Clint smiled, “Good night, Nat.”


End file.
